Medea
"Stalking Medea", awakened, former No 5, deceased. A Ghost subclass and addicted to suppression pills who lived for the hunt and even placed awakened and Claymores into her very own hunting grounds, the valley of death, to "play" with and make them suffer but not die. She was well versed in tracking, hand to hand combat, and fighting without yoki. She possessed the skill blink which allowed her to instantly change her location to someplace nearby, even in midair. She has learned her sword's name and incantation, Stalk them, "Salticidae"!. Her Y.I.D. is Salticidae (something), a jumping spider. Appearance Silver colored hair in a fringe cut complete with long thick and wavy hair on the sides and back. The symbol a cross with a circle beneath it and the standard vertical line through it. As an awakened she resembles a spider with her human shaped body sprouting legs pointing towards her back. Her arms curve backwards to form fangs and her face contains 2 human eyes and multiple spider eyes on her forehead. She can shed her skin instantly as a disguise as an awakened. Her human body is located in the abdomen of her body and is deformed from numerous experiments on her. History In the past, Medea was a no 2 claymore that cared deeply for her comrades. She killed her brother when he was found to be a yoma with a knife. She and her hunting party were sent against Blanc but she was defeated by Blanc and her comrades were killed. After the incident, her yoki was constantly increasing and she was taken in by the Retrieval Squad and used to test yoki suppressants. After a period of time, she was taken out and detoxed to be returned to the field in an elite team of survivors (the members were all within the top 5) to have another chance to kill Blanc. She still needed to ingest yoki suppressants regularly to prevent awakening and enjoyed hunting down enemies while lacking an aura, tracking them with standard tracking techniques. Medea caught Gilas and Faith twice and kept them in her valley of death. Grace delivered yoki suppressants to her and accompanied her on an awakened hunt. Grace came across Faith and briefly fought with her while Medea blinked away and cut off all Faith's legs and gave her yoki suppressants, knocking her out. She then knocked Grace out for more entertainment and for trying to kill Faith. She kept the duo within the valley, stalking and severely wounding them when they tried to escape. She was tricked by Grace when Grace stole her suppressants when she tried to attack her and she ingested Grace's poisoned suppressants, paralyzing her. She later awakened in rage due to her lack of yoki suppressants and pursued Grace and Faith who had run for 12 hours. She quickly caught up to them and impaled Faith, choosing to instead pursue Grace. She fought Grace in an abandoned city but was defeated. Her cut open body revealed her human body, who warned grace that that was what happened "when you fail" and cried over the loss of her life and friends because of Blanc. She admitted she wanted to kill Grace because she reminded her of him and asked Grace to kill her, which she did, giving her mercy from the pain of her deformed body. c9 Category:Awakened Being Category:Claymore Category:Active Warrior